


Platonic

by ThreeBs



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Kira case, Small Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBs/pseuds/ThreeBs
Summary: L thinks Sayu is beautiful.





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RexSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexSilverWolf/gifts).



> Platonic: (of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate, but not sexual.

2011

* * *

     Sayu kneels, cleaning the stone and ripping the weeds that have grown. She places a bouquet of anemones and wraps Buddhist prayer beads around her hands, clasping them together, bowing her head and closing her eyes. There are a few moments of silence, where only the whistle of the air and the soft sway of grass can be heard. "Arigato," and her voice is deeper, more melodic than when she was a teenager, but still endearing. He gets closer to the gravestone and places a bouquet of white chrysanthemums. He lights up a white candle and a temple tsuchi incense. He doesn't grasp at his hands and he doesn't give a prayer, he's not going to pretend that he believes, he's not going to pretend he did either. She stands, looks at him and nods, stepping aside so he can have a moment to himself. He looks at the engraving, _Yagami Light_ , and his throat tightens as if the myriad of emotions that swirl around his brain is applying strong enough pressure to close off his lungs.

 _1986 to 2010_ ; It sounds wrong every night, he wasn't meant to die at only twenty-five.

     It's the afternoon and the sun burns intently, turning the concrete gold, but the air stings at L's cheeks, a soft pink on the bridge of his nose. His eyes travel down where a single word lies; _loved_. It's simple, but it summarizes what he was, what he never appreciated. Strangers that worshipped his word as a God. A mother, who still holds him in high regards, her son's death an honor, oblivious to his murderous tendencies. His father died holding a misplaced pride for his imperfect son; he never wanted to see the truth, even when he stared at Light's back like he knew like he could see what L suspected him of. Misa Amane jumps off a bridge in hopeless devotion for a man that was being loved by L, chains on both hands, locked on the headboard, wanting more, saying words of forever, words L knew had an expiration date. 

Then, there's Sayu. 

     She pretends the lies are true; she hates him, she can't forgive him, but she can't stop cleaning his grave, can't stop trying to take his place as the flawless child. She talks to him like he's still there like he will chuckle with the tales of her new life experiences like he's the genius seventeen-year-old kid who helped her on math assignments. She shows him her To-Oh degree, computer science like he's still alive, but only L compliments her, only L, who breathes, hugs her. 

L can't believe the woman by his side is the same over-excited fourteen-year-old girl he saw on surveillance cameras. 

She takes hold of his forearm and smiles, both walking away.

     Sayu sits with legs crossed, a red straw between teeth, and a smile on her lips. L's feet are on the chair, wiggling his toes, while he hums with eyes closed around a fork filled strawberry shortcake cake. She chuckles at his antics, his personality, he's not like what she'd ever expected, but she prefers the reality to the boring old man in a suit she thought he would be. She looks at her degree, lying on the table. "Do you think he would be proud?" He opens his big grey eyes and with no hesitation, he answers, "Yes." She exhales a shaky breath. "You love him. I...there must be something to love. "He laughs then, a sound she's never heard before, low in his chest and butterflies spin in her stomach. It makes her love him more and in the back of her mind, she wonders if this is what Light felt every time he was near him. "I don't know Sayu-chan. My tastes can be questionable." She chuckles, a little teary-eyed. "Oh, c'mon Ryuzaki!" L places his thumb over his bottom lip and looks to the side. "Light is not the first man I've loved," and she holds herself from gasping over the trust he shows in her to share such personal information. "Was the first that horrible?" His face deadpans, "He was a serial killer if that helps," but there's a slight curve to his lips as he speaks. "Wow, you sure have a type, Detective-san." She laughs. "Light was different," and she marvels at how quick he's to defend her brother. Her voice is quiet, almost a whisper, "I hope someday you'll tell me more about him, the case too." He hums. "Actually, that may be sooner rather than later. While I did come to Japan for you and your special day, I'm also here for the decision you promised me, concerning my offer." She raises an eyebrow, a blinding smile breaking over her face. "You don't have to ask. You know I'm saying yes, Ryuzaki."

"Perfect. Have you talked to your mother?"

"Yes. Everything is set. I was simply waiting for you."

"We leave this weekend then."

\----------

"I've never been on a private plane before. This is so cool!"

"Welcome, Sayu; Yagami-san" He bows.

"Oh, please dear, no need for formalities."

"I'm very pleased with these developments, hopefully, you are both as excited as I am."

"Of course, L!"

"Well, Sayu, you're learning experience begins today. You are to co-pilot with Watari. He will teach you all you need to know. Please, refrain from killing us all."

She laughs, bright and loud. "How exciting. I'll do my best; no promises though." she winks.

Sachiko laughs.

He smiles.

\----------

"L?"

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done for us."

"It is no problem at all, Yagami-san."

"Sachiko, please."

"I will be honest, I'm more thankful to you and Sayu than you can ever imagine, for reasons I won't bore you with."

     Her smile puts the sun to shame, just as warm as when he first saw it through cold monitors in his empty hotel room, six years ago. He's never seen someone look at him this way, not like he's a precious child worthy of love. There's an ache in his stomach; she should be looking at Light this way, she should know, but when he looks back at her, eyes glimmering as she stares down at Japan as it becomes a distant memory, he rethinks. She's lost so much, a husband, a son; there's so much she's leaving behind, a language, her house, a life; taking a flight to England.

He doesn't have a mind to break her heart. 

\---------

Sayu sits in front of ten monitors with L by her side, reading the dreaded file of "The Kira Case," in his home office. 

"I have such a hard time separating the two. When I hate what Kira's done, I hate Light too."

"They both inhabited the same body, yes, but they were different. It was in the eyes."

"I see. I wonder if when Kira was in control, Light was aware, awake, like having a sort of sleep paralysis."

"That would be unfortunate. I'd rather believe he wasn't." 

"He always tried to be so perfect. It makes me wonder if he would have met you under different circumstances, would he still hide his sexuality, deny the opportunity for true happiness?" 

"You'd be surprised. I can fully tell you, with all certainty, that in private, he didn't have a problem with his sexuality."

"L!" With a thumb on his lip, head tilted to the side, and wide eyes blinking in feign innocence, Sayu laughs, hand on her stomach.

He's just glad her mood has brightened. 

* * *

 2018

Sayu is beautiful; she looks just like her brother. 

     L sits on his bed, knees to chest, files all over the sheets, and a half eaten cake on hand. The bruises under his eyes are prominent, not darker, but not lighter. Sayu enters the room with a tray, two mugs of St. John's wort tea releasing steam. She places two sugar cubes on hers, and eight on his. She hopes it's not his own way of cutting his life short, she can't lose him too, but for all she berates him and his health, she doesn't stop him. She knows; sugar keeps him alive, keeps him sane. He looks at her, and she smiles, perfect teeth, a huff of laughter, and her caramel eyes crinkle at the sides.

She understands Light's obsession with L's black eyes. They hold the vast emptiness of space, swallowing the light, but also glimmering inside, like catching burning silver stars.

     She lays on the bed, cheek to his chest. Her eyes flutter close with the slow and steady beat of his heart. He reads case files, types on a laptop, and the other hand finds itself on her scalp, massaging it with his nails. His fingers tangle on her hair, watching chestnut strands fall from between the cracks. He remembers a time where it used to be short, when it used to smell of apples, instead of vanilla. He lets his hand wander to her neck, and her skin is flawless, the only type he's ever touched that isn't burnt.

     It's painful to stare at her sometimes, but he can't stop, and he won't. She's his "Watari" now, with a cloister black "S" for Sun. She's good at her job. She's organized, punctual, exemplary in her work. She has a smart mouth, stubborn resolve, and a kind heart. Sayu is his best friend, his sister, he loves her too much. She has made of his home, hers. She falls asleep next to him most nights. He asks for her opinion on the new case and she pouts, finger on her chin, head tilted to the side, almost looking at the ceiling. 

Sayu is beautiful, like how Light used to be.  

     Light should be proud. His biggest achievement was making L fall in love with him too as if he had magic on his lying tongue. L will never stop loving him, as the years pass, as the past holds unto his heart, he will keep to himself all of Light's truths. L lost him, but he has also gained all Light left behind; it won't be taken for granted, of that, he will make sure. There's a sliver of cruelty in L when he thinks he's almost glad Light left him, left this world because L gained a family with his loss. Then again, "I could have had you and your family too if it weren't for a bored god of death." L knows, there's no point in speculating, worrying over all the things that weren't done, weren't said; let the dead rest.

Let the living move on without them.

* * *

2004

"What if I'm Kira? I mean, I know you say I was, but what if I become him again? Will you stop me?"

"Yes."

"If I die in the process... If I'm a monster, please remember me this way instead."

"I will."

"I know this isn't your job, you might not care about this, and I don't want to make you feel like you have to, but please, I just...they're-"

"Leave it to me. If you are gone, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you. I really do love you, L."

"Light."

* * *

  _"Learn to treasure your life because unfortunately, it can be taken away from you anytime."_

_L Lawliet_

**Author's Note:**

> Symbolism:  
> Incense: Smooth, soft and mellow.  
> Anemone: on a darker note indicate fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken.  
> White chrysanthemum: Truth and loyal love.  
> 2 Sugars: The number two is kindness, balance, tact, equalization, and duality. Two also deals with exchanges made with others, like partnerships.  
> 8 Sugars: The number eight is a Karmic equalizer, a force that just as easily creates as it destroys. It balances the material and immaterial worlds. It is as spiritual as it is materialistic.
> 
> Platonic Facts:  
> -L helped pay for Sayu's remaining education after Light's death.  
> -L had visited the Yagami household a lot.  
> -Once they have moved to England, Sachiko lives at Wammy's, working at the Orphanage, caring for the children, cooking, etc.  
> -Watari is, in fact, dead by 2018.  
> -Sayu's handle, "Sun," is both meant to be in honor of Light, by being similar, a celestial being, but also a way to go against him, since his Kanji is moon. It suits her personality, while I also think it suits the direction her life went all around in comparison to Light.  
> -The Yagami house was sold.  
> -Sayu has nothing of Light. Sachiko brought childhood trinkets and such, while L has some of Light's ashes.  
> -St. John Wort tea is used for depression, anxiety, stress, tension, SAD, and insomnia.
> 
> Are there any errors? Let me know down in the comments below!  
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> -3B


End file.
